Friends Or Revenge?
by Wusel-chan
Summary: What could have happened, when Sasuke wouldn't be in hospital and fight against Naruto?...Wait, what is Kakashi doing with his Team especially Sasuke and Sakura? Read it and find out! xD


Hi guys, this is another OneShot of mine. It's for my best friend and beta reader Fritz. I want him to thanks for everything, so this story belongs to you.

It's an idea about what could have happened, when Sasuke wouldn't be in hospital and fight against Naruto. The name of the story isn't the best, but I hadn't any other idea to name it.

And now please enjoy and hopefully review it. ov

**Friends Or Revenge?**

Kakashi was bored, because there weren't any missions for team 7. So he decided to go out with them. He went to Naruto's place to pick him up. Naruto was suprised about his visit, but he rushed with searching his wallet and then they went to Sakura's place. She was happy to do something with them because she knew that they were going to Sasuke next and they did. Sakura was rather nervous to stand in front of his appartment. Kakashi knocked on the door, but nobody opened.

„Where could Sasuke-kun be?" Sakura asked sad.

„I think he is training." Kakashi answered.

„Then let's find him!" Naruto shouted as usual.

They went to their trainingsground, but he wasn't there. Then they seperated and everybody searched for his own. Kakashi went to the Uchiha grave, Naruto went to the lake where Sasuke was sitting, when he wanted to be alone and Sakura went to his secret trainingsplace, where Sasuke had trained since he was young. But he wasn't around the places they searched. Where could he be? Sakura went over to Ino and asked her if she was alone and yes, she was. Naruto went to the gates of Konoha and Kakashi went to the stone, where the heroes of Konoha were written. He wasn't there, too. Naruto and Sakura were running trough Konoha, but Kakashi gave up. He went to a bar and wanted to drink some sake. He looked around for a free place and then he saw Sasuke sitting in a dark corner. Kakashi went over to him and sat down.

„Sasuke, you are not old enough to drink alcohol." Kakashi said earnestly.

„Shut up, Kakashi! You don't know anything!" Sasuke said drunken and mad.

„I don't know about what?" Kakashi asked but he already knew the answer.

„About my problems!" Sasuke said sad and looked down to the table.

„I know that you have lost your family and that you want to revenge your clan and kill Itachi."

„Baka! I don't mean that...I'm training every day with all I have and my strengh is not really growing. I'm working as hard as I can, but I can't reach his strengh. I can't even reach Naruto...that really sucks. It seems that everyone is growing, but not me. And on the top of this I feel empty...I have no friends and I push the one I love away from me. I'm acting like an idiot but I need to be alone. I'm an avenger! I need to be alone! I need to suffer! I need to train like an..."

„Listen to me, Sasuke. Everyone needs to train, because we are ninjas. And you don't need to be alone, because you can grow with friends by your side. Look at Naruto, he is growing and growing. Why he is growing so much? He wants so save his friends, when they are in danger. And..."

„Kakashi-sensei you are the worst! We are searching and searching and you are here and drink sake with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, while he ran to them.

Sakura looked mad too. Both sat down nex to the sitting ones and Sakura noticed the empty bottles in front of Sasuke.

„Sasuke-kun, you are not old enough to drink sake!" she pointed at Sasuke.

„It is ok, Sakura. I'm taking the responsibility about that. You can drink too, if you want. But don't overdo it." Kakashi said smiling.

„But Kakashi-sensei...it tastes bad." Naruto said.

„Oy dope, are you afraid of drinking something that is used to be for adults? You're right, that isn't something for you. You need to drink milk." Sasuke smirked.

„Teme! I'll beat you up in drinking!" Naruto shouted again.

„Hn." Sasuke answered.

„Hey waitress! I wanna have two more bottles then he had!" Naruto yelled trough the bar.

„Kakashi-sensei, you will treat us, because you didn't tell us that you've found him!" Sakura said mad.

„Hai hai." Kakashi nodded and thought about what would happen after they were drunk.

2 hours later they were drunk. Kakashi watched them and wanted to have some fun.

„Hey guys, wanna play something?" Kakashi giggled under his mask.

„Which game?" his team asked wondering.

„Let's play 'truth or dare'. And I begin...Sasuke, which one do you choose?"

„Dare." he said doubtful.

„Let me see...I dare you to sing a song for us!" he smiled.

„You are kidding, aren't you?" Sasuke said and his eyes widened.

„No, entertain us a little." he continued smiling.

„Forget it, he is too scared to sing. He thinks that he is better then the rest of us." Naruto blinked at Sasuke.

„Oy dope, I'll show you that you're wrong!" Sasuke jumped on the table and began to sing. They couldn't believe it, but he really sang a song. Sakura was really happy about it and closed her eyes to listen better. When Sasuke finished, he sat down back on his chair and looked to Naruto.

„Yo dope, truth or dare?" Sasuke smirked.

„Mh...dare!" Naruto said and watched him closely.

„Put your pants down!" Sasuke laughed. Yeah, he actually laughed!

Sakura screamed „NANI?!" and Kakashi couldn't help himself but had to laugh.

Naruto didn't say anything and put it off. He had no problem with it because he was totally drunken.

„And now...it's your turn, Sakura-chan!" he said nodding.

„Uhm...I...I...I think, I'm choosing truth." she was afraid of doing things like the others did.

„Do you want to kiss Sasuke?" Naruto teased with a big grin written on his face.

„EEEEEEEEEEHHH? That's none of your business!! Baka!!" she sreamed and slapped his head.

„Sa-ku-ra, Sasuke and Naruto did the other things, too. Do you want to be left behind?" Kakashi said serious.

„But...damn you're right! I need to say the truth!" she said out loud and then she turned to Sasuke.

„Sasuke...you don't realize me but I'm in love with you. I always wanted to kiss you..." she said with a cute face.

'This is going to be interesting...' Kakashi thought happily.

Nobody said a word after Sakura's confession. Minutes faded away and then she giggled.

„Ok, it's your turn...Kakashi-sensei!"

„Mh...I think...I choose...uhm this is difficult...truth." he grated the back of his head.

„Do you like someone?" she wanted to know.

„Yes, of course!"

„Who?" Sakura asked next.

„Well, I answered your question so it's my turn again...Sasuke?" he smirked evily.

„My private life doesn't concern you, so I choose dare again."

'Nice! My plan worked! He should think that I want him to ask something, but I want to see him doing something like this!" he thought and chuckled.

„Fine, then kiss Sakura on the mouth."

„WHAT?!?!?!?!" team seven screamed and looked to Kakashi with widened eyes.

„What's the problem, guys? In other countrys you kiss a friend to say hello. So don't scream about this little thing."

Sasuke looked to Sakura who had already closed her eyes. She waited to be kissed, but Sasuke became nervous.

'Should I really kiss her? I mean, she is my teammate and we are so young...and I need to be alone and full of hatred and not love...' he thought.

„Sorry Sakura, but I can't." he said and looked down to the ground.

„SASUKE IS A CHICKEN!!" Naruto yelled at him and acted like he was one.

„Shut up, dope." Sasuke hissed back.

„What's the problem? She looks cute and she is a friend." Naruto taunted.

„It could be the problem, Naruto. He knows her too much. Maybe he..." Kakashi wanted to say 'Maybe he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.' but he was interrupted by Naruto.

„Maybe he is gay and can't kiss a girl!" he laughed.

Sasuke was mad about this idea and his Sharingan flashed up.

„I'll beat you down, dope!" he said angrily and jumped on the table again. He was collecting chakra to beat Naruto, but Kakashi put him down on his chair.

„Yare yare...I think, we should end this here and now." he said disappointed.

„But Kakashi-sensei, it was so funny until now." the kids said in a chor.

„Then let's continue playing?!" Kakashi said unsure.

„I didn't kiss a girl before and..." Sasuke stuttered.

Then Kakashi held their heads and put them together.

„It's not that difficult as you think, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled again. Then he put his hands back on the table and watched them.

The kiss didn't end and Naruto's mouth opened and he said „Sakura-chan! I wanna be kissed, too!!"

Sasuke noticed that they were still kissing, so he turned away from Sakura.

'This was our first kiss, kyaaaa!!!' inner Sakura shouted.

Sasuke was totally confused what had happen, but when he collected himself back he said:

„Naruto, what do you choose?"

„I want to kiss Sakura, too!" he said excited.

„Hn..so you choose dare...you want to kiss...hey over there – there is Anko-sensei! Kiss her!" Sasuke said laughing.

„You want me to do what?" Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke wanted him to kiss a teacher.

„You heard it...go for it, Naruto!" Kakashi said enthusiastic.

Naruto left his place and walked over to Anko, who was walking down the street. He bowed at her and kissed her directly on her mouth.

She punched him down and screamed at him „WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

The other laughed about it and then Naruto came back with a swollen cheek. He wanted to return the dare to Sasuke, so he turned to him.

„Your turn again!"

„Truth." Sasuke said without thinking.

„Did you enjoy the kiss?" Naruto asked evily. Sasuke blushed a little bit and said:

„Well...it wasn't bad, I think...but I'm drunken, so I don't really know...but it was...kind of nice, yeah."

'OH MY GOD!!! HE WILL BE MINE FOR SURE!' inner Sakura went wild.

„Kakashi-sensei, dare or truth?"

'If I choose dare, he wants to see what's under my mask...and if I choose truth, he will ask me about my sharingan. Yare yare...'

„Kakashi-sensei, are you listening?" Sasuke asked again.

„Yes, I choose..." and then he disappeared suddenly.

„He ran away!" they screamed. They had luck, that he had paid for the drinks earlier. They got up and walked outside the bar. But he wasn't there. Sakura decided to visit Ino, because she was afraid to go home drunken. Naruto brought her home and Sasuke went home. On his way he took a detour to the river. He sat down and watched the water. It made his mind clear. He knew that everything would change sooner or later and that he would have to go and leave them behind. It made him sad. He didn't want to leave them, but he knew that this was the only way to gain much more power than now. After thinking about it, he stood up and walked home. He found a notice on the floor:

„I know that you want to know about my Sharingan. But I thought it would be better that the others wouldn't know. When I was in your age, I was like you. My male teammate was Obito and he was an Uchiha like you. We were like you and Naruto and I only saw the goal of the mission. But I was wrong. Our friend got kidnapped and Obito sacrified himself to rescue her. He wanted to give me his Sharingan because he was dying, so Rin operated it out of him and into me.

Open your eyes and look around. You have friends who need you and you need them, too.

So don't give up!

Kakashi"

Sasuke went to his sleeping room and fell on his bed.

„Why? It is so hard to leave. And you make it more painful then it is already. Just let me go...I need to kill Itachi and after that we can have fun together, but not now." he said to himself. Tears fell down his cheeks and when he was calmer, he fell asleep.

Some hours later he woke up. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he took a walk. He met four creepy figures who talked to him. It was the sound squad, who wanted to take him away from Konoha. Sasuke was unsure what to do and then they fought against him. He was beaten up and then he realized that Orochimaru was the fastest way to gain power. So he walked home to pack his things.

The picture of his team made him sad, so he put it down. He needed to forget about the last day, the last months and their friendship. When he was ready to go, he went outside and closed the door. He sought and went to the gates of Konoha. He was suprised, when he saw Sakura. She wasn't at Ino's house anymore. He tried to ignore her, but she didn't let him go without a talk. So he turned around and saw her crying. He was unsure what to do, but then he remembered the sentence, he always said to her, when she tried to become something like a girlfriend. „After all, you are still annoying." Theese words made him sad, but he knew that he couldn't show it. She would be able to stop him, if he would show his sadness. She was saying, that she wanted to help him, but he couldn't accept it. She would be in danger and he was afraid of it. The last thing he could was knocking her out. But before that, he said some last words to her: „Sakura, arigatou..."


End file.
